The New Girl
by Kamon24121
Summary: What would've happened if Lydia was the shape-shifter? Stiles thinks he's never going to fall for anyone ever again and just when he's about to give up, a new girl shows up at his high school and takes his breath ...er thoughts away. ONE SHOT!


No one's POV

Stiles ran into class late and tapped Scott's desk as he walked by and sat in his usual seat behind him.

Scott turned back and filled him in on what was going on.

"New teacher huh?" Stiles asked, his mind was obviously somewhere else.

Scott looked back at him confused.

"New? Stiles, I said 'sub teacher'," he paused realizing that Stiles wasn't looking at him at all.

He waved his hand in front of his friend's face, but Stiles didn't even blink. "Stiles!"

Stiles blinked finally, coming back to Scott.

"Huh? What?" he looked at Scott. "Oh, Hi." he smiled awkwardly.

The sub cleared his throat and looked at the two of them.

Scott was the one to speak up for the both of them.

"Sorry... sir, I was just filling in my friend here," he said and looked back at Stiles with a fake smile, even though on the inside he was pretty irritated that he always got in trouble in this class and most of the time it was Stiles' fault. "...because he hasn't been here... for a few days." he finished off his sentence with a lie.

"Oh, okay boys," the sub smiled. "If it would be better, you two can go to the library."

Scott nodded and grabbed his stuff and grabbed Stiles by the wrist dragging him all the way to the library.

Stiles let out a surprised yelp and everyone stared at them as they left the room.

When the finally got to the library door Scott let go of a now really silent Stiles.

He just stared at him annoyed and Stiles just stared back apologetically.

Scott just groaned and opened the door.

Stiles smiled and walked in first.

Scott rolled his eye with a sigh and walked in after him.

Stiles, even though he wasn't paying attention before, picked out the perfect table in the library.

It was all the way in the back and the librarian very rarely went back there.

Scott perked up when he realized this and just sat down, letting everything go before he turned.

He sighed and concentrated on where Allison was in the building.

Finding her voice or just her breathing or heartbeat and listening to it always calmed him down and helped him in these situations.

"What happened in there?" Scott asked. "You heard every other word I said."

Stiles looked around nervously. "What did you say exactly?"

Scott sighed. "Just now?"

Stiles smiled. "Yes-"

Scott glared at him and Stiles held up his hands. "Just kidding, calm down lobo!"

"What?" Scott asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I've been taking spanish..."

Scott looked at him.

"What did you say in the classroom because, okay, yes, I wasn't listening..." he told Scott.

Scott sighed. "Okay, but I'm not saying it again..."

"Justo lo suficiente," Stiles smiled.

Scott shook his head. "Again with the Spanish! I don't just automatically know all the other languages because I'm a wolf."

Stiles nodded and made a face. "Okay."

"Anyway, I said: Hey, why are you late? We have a new student and a sub for a teacher." he told him.

"Oops," Stiles just smiled.

Scott sighed. "What were you looking at anyway."

Stiles avoided the subject. "Well, since we're in a library, why don't we check out some books?"

"Stiles..."

"Okay," he looked at him. "One book?"

Scott looked at his best friend.

Stiles sighed. "The new girl."

Scott just smiled.

"What?" Stiles asked.

He just continued smiling.

Stiles couldn't help but join in with the smiling, smiling like an idiot.

"I knew you would move on..." Scott told him.

"Huh?" Stiles asked.

"The L-word," Scott told him.

They didn't use Lydia's name or say it anymore, instead they said "the L-word."

Ever since they found out that the strange shap-shifter was her, they both looked at Lydia in a total different way.

"Oh," Stiles said and looked down sadly. "I guess so."

Stile's POV

I was the one to find out what Lydia was or... er- is.

I couldn't believe it was her... that shap-shifter was her.

I still can't believe it; that creepy lizard-thing was her.

I wondered, because if she wasn't a werewolf what was she?

Apparently a lizard-person, or shape-shifter... whatever it's called!

I'm trying to move on, but it's hard to move on from someone who I've liked for so long.

Since third grade... third freaking grade and it's all over.

She really suprised me when she turned infront of me.

Of course she didn't know and still doesn't know that I know her secret, but if she knew I did... I don't know what would happen.

Anyway, that new girl is beautiful and for a split second I forgot about Lydia.

Mostly because she's a shape-shifter and that really just turned me off.

I could deal with her popularity.

And I could deal with her not seeing that I like her, when it was practically written on my forehead, but when I found out she was a lizard-human, shape-shifter thing I couldn't take it anymore.

This new girl was my... new start and I was happy she arrived at the right place and at the right time.

No one's POV

The next day Stiles was nervous.

He was going to put something on that he didn't usually wear but his dad caught him right when he was about to leave.

"Stiles!" his father called.

He had just walked out the door, but popped his head back in. "Yes?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asked his son.

Stiles walked back inside and shut the door.

He looked down at his clothes and frowned.

"Too much?" he asked looking back up at his father.

He nodded and Stiles sighed and went back upstairs and threw on his usual clothes.

He checked his phone and ran down the stairs.

Stopping at the door, he looked at his father again. "Better?"

His father nodded and waved him to go to school.

Stiles smiled and winked at his dad before leaving.

"Not better... just... you," his father muttered once Stiles had left.

Stiles' POV

I don't know why I put on those clothes before, but I guess I'm glad my dad saved me.

I laughed as I walked through the school and looked for Scott.

"Scott?" I called.

I knew that even from the other side of the school he could hear me... unless he was with Allison.

He still probably heard me, but when he was with Allison... he was... with Allison.

I sighed and went to my locker, even though I didn't really need anything.

I guess I was just wasting time, but then when she bumped into me I knew it was... destiny.

"Oh, sorry... Stiles," the new girl smiled at me.

Gosh her smile was amazing and she was just so... so breathtakingly beautiful.

I smiled like an idiot, as usual, and forced myself to say something.

"You know my name?" I found myself asking her.

She nodded. "The sub wondered where you and your friend ran off to."

"We went to the library... like he said." Stiles told her confused.

She shrugged. "That guy was pretty old," she laughed.

Her laugh reminded me of Lyd- ...her laugh, but it was just a little different.

Different in a good way of course.

It was a sweet sound and something that I knew I could get used to.

I know I make stupid joke and comments so she'd probably be laughing at them.

"Stiles?" she asked.

I looked at her and realized that I was just standing there awkwardly and not saying anything, just thinking.

"Sorry," I smiled.

The bell rang and I looked up at it.

She laughed again. "Want to walk to class together?"

"Sure," I smiled and slammed my locker a little too hard then I had intended. "Oops..."

There was her laugh again.

I guess a lot of the things I did were pretty funny, not that I think about it.

We started walking and then I felt a strange feeling like I was forgetting something.

"What's your name?" I asked.

_That's what I forgot... _I thought to myself.

"Cindra," she smiled and before I knew it we were infront of our classroom door.

_You couldn't have given me a little longer?_ I thought to myself, not really sure who I was yelling at.

I moved to the side and let her go inside first.

I knew something bad was going to happen.

No one's POV

As Stiles walked into the classroom he noticed that Scott's seat was empty.

_Where's Scott? _he thought.

Just as he suspected something bad happened... he was too preoccupied on Scott's empty seat and knowing that Cindra, the new girl, was in the same room with him at the same moment that he bumped into a desk and fell on the floor.

As he got up he knew he had hurt something.

He looked up and all he saw was Cindra's worried face.

Stiles tried to get up with one of the chairs that he didn't knock down, but that fell too and so did he... again.

The chair slammed down hard and loud on the floor and the sub finally turned around and looked down at Stiles.

He had a shocked look on his face and looked at the rest of the class for answers.

"What happened?" he asked the students clueless.

Stiles rose his hand.

"Yes?" the sub asked.

"I think... I... broke something." he told the sub.

The sub sighed and went over to the phone and dialed the nurse.

He hung up and told Stiles that the nurse was on her way.

The nurse finally came in and took Stiles back to her office.

"What did you do now?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm a klutz."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Well we just go this shipped in..." she said pointing to an x-ray. "...for people like you."

Stiles sighed and forced himself to stand up.

"Just stand there and-" she told him and he obeyed.

Something really hurt and he was pretty convinced he had broken something.

The nurse turned on the machine and scanned him. "It will take a few minutes to get the pictures so until then you can lay on the bed."

Stiles nodded and strugged to get over to the bed.

"You obviously remember where it is," she laughed and left the room.

Stile's POV

That was it...my life was over.

But things turned around when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, even though I had no idea who was on the other side of that door.

It could've been Derick, but I wasn't in any running condition.

Scott walked in and I sighed in relief.

He just smiled at me and Allison came in right behind him.

I groaned. "Why do you always have to do this to me?"

Scott looked at me confused.

I don't really know why I had just said that and now I'd give anything to take it back.

"Sorry," I smiled. "Nevermind."

Scott looked at my arm and frowned.

"What happened?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Oh..." I forced myself to smile. "You know me..."

He nodded, but continued frowning and eyeing my arm.

"Yep, anyway, that looks broken..." he said poking it.

It must have been because I didn't feel a thing.

"Great," I sighed. "Just great..."

Allison tugged on Scott's arm. "We have to go..."

I sighed. "Well, bye."

They both left and closed the door.

No one's POV

Stiles woke up and looked around.

"Great... it's real," he groaned and tried to sit up, but it hurt too much.

The room was silent for a while and he heard his stomach growling.

He looked over at the lollipops that the nurse kept, but they were all the way across the room and in his condition he didn't think he could make it.

Stiles tried anyway.

About halfway across the room, there was a knock on the door, and he ran back to the bed.

He landed on his hurt arm and tried his hardest not to cry out in pain.

"Come in!" he told the person who was knocking.

He looked over to see not Scott, not Allison, but Cindra.

"Hey," she smiled and walked in slowly.

She was carrying a tray and suprisingly handed it to him.

"Wow, thanks," he smiled and grabbed the closest thing on the tray and popped it in his mouth.

She laughed at him. "You seem really hungry..."

He nodded and said something, but no one could understand it because his mouth was full.

He swallowed and opened up the milk and chugged just about the whole thing.

"Thanks Cindra," he smiled.

She suprised him with a kiss on the cheek, which he didn't mind at all.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome."


End file.
